1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frontal center curtain airbag for a vehicle which prevents a collision between an interior material and a passenger in the vehicle through control of a front deviation of the passenger in a rear seat of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various safety devices are mounted to an interior of a vehicle, and airbags are the most representative safety devices. According to the related art, various types of airbags are installed to protect passengers, and mainly include a front airbag, a side airbag, an assistant airbag, a knee airbag, and a curtain airbag.
Meanwhile, during a head-on collision of a vehicle, damage to front and rear seat passengers due to collisions in the interior of the vehicle is becoming a serious problem. That is, when a rear seat passenger does not wear a belt, secondary collisions between front and rear seat passengers, or a seat and an interior part, and a rear seat passenger occur, increasing a damage value to the front or rear passenger.
Thus, a rear seat safety device for a vehicle has been poorly provided, and in most cases, rear seat passengers do not wear safety belts, which deteriorates the problem. As compared with a front seat equipped various safety devices such as an airbag and an PT belt, a rear seat is poorly equipped with a safety device except for a curtain airbag, which especially causes a problem during a head-on collision.
However, there is provided almost no safety device for protecting a rear seat passenger who does not wear a safety belt during a head-on collision, and even in this case, a need for an airbag for sufficiently protecting a rear seat passenger is acute.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.